1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and more particularly to spectacles that have adjustable nose pads to be comfortably worn on a person's nose.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional spectacles have a frame, a pair of lenses and two nose pads. The frame has two lens mounts, a bridge and two temples. Each lens mount has an inner end and an outer end. The bridge is connected between the inner ends of the lens mounts. The temples are respectively pivoted at the outer ends of the lens mounts to be respectively worn on a person's ears. The pair of lenses are respectively mounted on the lens mounts. The nose pads are mounted on the bridge and tilt toward each other to form an angle conforming to the person's nose, so that the nose pads can be comfortably worn on the person's nose. The nose pads are mounted on the bridge in two manners.
A first manner is to connect each nose pad and the bridge with a supporting wire. The supporting wire has a proximal end welded on the bridge and a distal end attached to the nose pad. Therefore the nose pads are mounted on the bridge through the supporting wires. However, the supporting wire is easily bent and deformed changing the angle between the nose pads, so the angle between the nose pads no longer conforms to the person's nose and the spectacles can no longer be worn comfortably.
A second manner is to form or mount the nose pads on the bridge to make the angle between the nose pads unchangeable. However, the angle between the nose pads formed on the bridge cannot be adjusted, so the spectacles are unable to fit multiple persons.